This invention relates to garments with decorative figures thereon, and, more particularly, to children's garments having doll figures thereon and detachable clothing for the doll figures.
Some children's garments have decorations such as doll figures or the like sewn thereon which afford pleasure and amusement to the children. However, because these figures are permanently affixed to the garment, the novelty soon wears off and the figures are ignored by the child.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a child's garment decorated with figures and to provide clothing items for the figures with the clothing items being releasably attached to the figures and readily interchangeable with other clothing items.
It is another object of the invention to provide a child's garment with doll, animal or other figures and interchangeable clothing for the figures that when in place the figures are firmly attached to the clothing, and yet which can be removed quickly and easily.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a child's garment as described above and which has interchangeable clothing for the figures, with the interchangeable clothing being sufficiently stiff to retain its shape and lie firmly in place.